sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Trista Meioh
Sailor Pluto is the one of three Outer Sailor Scouts and a minor character in Sailor Moon R and a major character in Sailor Moon S. Unique among the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Pluto acts as the "Guardian of Time". In Sailor Moon R, she guards the Door of Time and Space and is responsible for sending Rini (the daughter of Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields) into the 20th Century after Crystal Tokyo is attacked by the Negamoon Family. In Sailor Moon S, Sailor Pluto adopts the civilian identity Trista Meioh (冥王 せつな Meiou Setsuna), and aids her fellow Outer Scouts, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, in the prevention of Sailor Saturn's resurrection and the destruction of the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Sailor Pluto wields the power to manipulate time, a power that is extremely dangerous to herself and bears heavy consequences when used. Guardian of Time Born before the Silver Millennium, Sailor Pluto was born was a Princess of the planet of Pluto. She was charged to guard the Door of Space and Time "for all eternity", well before the invasion of the Negaverse and Queen Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom. Because of her duty, very few within the Moon Kingdom ever met her face-to-face. Queen Serenity described her as a "Solitary Soldier". Though her allies were killed by Beryl and reborn on the planet Earth with the help of Queen Serenity's life force channeled through the Silver Crystal and Crescent Moon Wand, Sailor Pluto continued to guard the Door of Space and Time. Future Protector of Crystal Tokyo When Serena Tsukino became the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and adopted the title of Neo-Queen Serenity in the 30th Century, Sailor Pluto continued to act as the protector of space and time. She also became protector of Serena and Darien's daughter, Rini. When Rini tampered with the Imperium Silver Crystal and weakened the defenses of Crystal Tokyo and Earth, the Negamoon Family attacked the city. When her mother was harmed during the attack, Sailor Pluto and the Inner Sailor Scouts (Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus) were forced to send Rini into the 20th Century to protect her. Sailor Pluto advised Rini to remain in the past until a way to save her mother was found and the danger to her life was passed. ''Sailor Moon R'' When Rini became ill and was trapped in her nightmares by the Droid Grim Man, Sailor Pluto contacts Serena and Sailor Scouts through the Luna Ball and asked them to save her. Using her Garnet Rod, she sends them into Rini's dream and they are able to save her. Later, when Rini discovered the true identities of Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts, she used her Moon Crystal Key to take them into the future. When Serena was separated from the others, Sailor Pluto attacked her on the assumption that she was an enemy, unable to see her through the fog. When the fog clears, it reveals Serena, Rini and the others. Sailor Pluto apologizes to Serena. She sends them through the Door of Space and Time, warning them of the dangers that await them during the travel to the 30th Century. Sailor Pluto remains behind to guard the door. ''Sailor Moon S'' During the Bureau of Bad Behavior's attack on Tokyo, Sailor Pluto traveled back to the 20th Century. She adopted a civilian identity, Trista Meioh, a biology student. When Amara Tenou and Michelle Kaiou's Pure Hearts are stolen by the Bureau of Bad Behavior, Trista arrives in time to surrender the power of her Garnet Orb, the last of the three Crystal Treasures, in order to save her friends. With their pure hearts returned, the Crystal Treasures brought into existence the Purity Chalice, which allowed Serena to become Super Sailor Moon for a short time. Afterward, Trista acted as Rini's protector on Earth. When she was kidnapped by Kaorinite, Trista and the other Sailor Scouts were unable to prevent Rini's pure heart from being stolen by Mistress 9, a top ranking agent of Pharaoh 90, who'd taken over Hotaru Tomoe's body after accident almost killed her and her father, Doctor Tomoe. Working apart from the Sailor Scouts, Trista, Amara and Michelle attempted to breach Mistress 9's protective shield around Mugen School using a helicopter. However, Mistress 9's sentient defenses destroyed the helicopter. Using her power over time, she stopped time long enough to transport Amara and Michelle inside the Mistress 9's defenses. Trista was killed in the explosion after time resumed, but her spirit was able to help Amara and Michelle recall their weapons, the Space Sword and the Deep Aqua Mirror. Films ''Hearts in Ice'' In Hearts in Ice, Trista, Amara and Michelle are caught off guard by the sudden arrival and attack of "Princess Snow Kaguya" and her Snow Dancers. She was enjoying a quiet afternoon at a cafe with Amara and Michelle when they were nearly caught in the crossfire of the Snow Dancers attacking civilians fleeing for their lives. The trio transformed and dealt with the nearby enemies until Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts destroyed their own Snow Dancer opponents. Afterward, Trista told Amara and Michelle that she felt uneasy and sensed something was going to happen. When Princess Snow Kaguya began to freeze the entire world, Trista and the others attempted to defeat Kaguya's Snow Dancers. However, the power of the fragment of her comet allowed them to multiply and overpower the Outer and Inner Scouts. When Serena decided to use the Silver Crystal to amass enough power to stop Kaguya, Trista, Amara and Michelle lent their power to their leader. Sailor Moon was able to destroy Princess Snow Kaguya and grant Luna's wish to become human. ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Trista, Amara and Michelle are somehow able to arrive on Badiyanu's flying troupe to help the Inner Sailor Scouts to rescue the children she and her henchmen have stolen. When Pupulan, Banane and Orangeat are defeated, Trista and the others go to face Badiyanu. However, Baniyanu's growing strength is able to overpower and defeat the Sailor Scouts. When Serena enters the Black Dream Hole, she begs for the Sailor Scouts help. Trista and the others willingly surrender their power to Serena who uses it to revive Rini and summon the Kaleidomoon Scope to kill Bandiyanu. Afterward, the children are freed and their powers are returned to them. Trista and others watch as Rini farewells her friend Peruru. Powers and Abilities As Guardian Time Sailor Pluto wields the ability to manipulate and control time itself. However, she forbidden to do so as using her abilities at any time come with severe consequences. For anything other than opening the Door of Time and Space, and sending individuals back and forth through time, Sailor Pluto can be killed if she stops time. However, though she dies, Sailor Pluto is eventually revived and returned to her status as the Guardian of Time. Sailor Pluto's powers over time and space are said to be connected to the destructive power of Sailor Saturn for astrological and mythological reasons.Cronos carried a sickle to signify the harvest, which was a tie-in to death. Note the confusion between Cronos, god of the harvest, and Chronos, god of time. Sailor Pluto mentions Chronos as her father several times during the course of the series. Current astrology has it so that Pluto and Saturn are linked for these reasons. As Sailor Pluto As Sailor Pluto shes the power of the Garnet Orb to bring into existence the taliasmans of Sailor Uranus and Neptune, which allow them to use the Space Sword and Deep Aqua Mirror. The Garnet Orb powers her attack, ,Uses the Garnet Rod. First appears in act 18 of the manga and episode 112 of the uncut anime. Finishing Moves *'Pluto Deadly Scream' - Sailor Pluto's only power attack, uses the power of the Garnet Orb to create a whirlwind of energy takes the form of a energy ball. Original Japanese adaptation In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character Sailor Pluto was named Setsuna Meioh. Sailor Pluto has a larger part than she does in the anime. Her character's background was explored; she once operated as the personal bodyguard of Prince Endymion and was secretly in love with him. However, she kept her distance because of his feelings and relationship with Princess Serenity. During the Black Moon arc, Sailor Pluto was killed after she stopped time. She was later reincarnated, but without her memories, same as the other Sailor Senshi. In the original Japanese anime, Setsuna is the only Outer Senshi to invent a civilian identity, rather than having one before becoming a Sailor Senshi. "Setsuna" has the same pronunciation as the Buddhist term meaning "split second." The word "setsuna" can sound like "setsunai" (切ない), which means "painful" in Japanese. Some fans have speculated that her name in the English dub, "Trista" (derived from the Latin "triste," meaning "sad") was chosen to take advantage of this pun. In the original manga for Sailor Moon S: The Movie, The Lover of Princess Kaguya, Setsuna was shown purchasing alcohol. As one must be at least 20 years old to purchase alcohol in Japan, this could be a sign that she was at or older than that age at that point in the manga timeline. Gallery Trivia *In "The Secret of the Luna Sphere", Luna and Artemis do not recognize Sailor Pluto and are surprised to learn of her existence. In "Future Shocked", Luna recounts hearing of Sailor Pluto from Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium. *Sailor Pluto never appears in the fourth season, Sailor Moon SuperS. She only appears in its film, Black Dream Hole. *In 1998 the toy company Irwin released a collection of Sailor Moon dolls that featured Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto was given the name "Celia", however, as DiC did not produce the third season, Sailor Moon S, the name Celia was never used.Irwin - WikiMoon *"Trista" is a name of English origin, meaning "Sad".Think Baby Names: Trista *In the original Japanese anime, the attack "Dead Scream" is whispered rather than shouted as in the Cloverway and DiC adaptationsSailor Moon Uncensored: Episode 112 External Links *Sailor Pluto - Moonlight Soldiers References Category:Outer Sailor Scouts Category:Characters Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Minor characters